kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Library Arc
The Library Arc is the 5th Arc of The World God Only Knows series. It contains the heroine Shiori Shiomiya. Appearance of Shiori Elsie was searching for a book about fire trucks, but couldn't find any due to the huge amount of books in the library. So she decided to ask one of the librarians. Elsie found Shiori, who was sitting at the reception desk reading a book. Elsie approached to ask about the book she was looking for, but Shiori was too focused on the book, and as such she didn't hear Elsie calling. Only after Elsie yelled did Shiori finally heard her. Elsie asked for a book about fire trucks, to which Shiori answered by asking her to come back after school. But Elsie, who didn't understand, clearly asked one more time to Shiori, who quickly hides behind her book. Elsie's sensor reacts, indicating that Shiori was next target. The Arc Inside of Me... As Keima told Elsie that she must learn more about the human world. But Elsie countered and said that she knows about the human world well, and said that she got an A in Japanese history. Keima then asked what was the last thing she learned about Japan, and Elsie explained that it was around the Edo period (400 years ago). Keima told Elsie to visit the library to learn more about human world. Elsie then wondered around the library, she was dazzled by the fire truck and wanted to know more about them so she asked the librarian girl. However, when Elsie tried to ask her, she didn't respond and doze off instead. Elsie asked one more time, startling the girl. The girl then asked what Elsie wants in an unusual manner. Elsie realised she was mimicking the character in the book, but Elsie then asked about the book about fire trucks. The girl told Elsie to comeback after school as Elsie questioned why. Suddenly, the sensor activated indicating a runaway spirit is present in this girl. After school, Elsie dragged Keima to the library. But Keima told her that he was tired of librarian girls, as they appear too often in the games, saying that unless she was excellent in at least some ways, he would have zero motivation. Elsie became worried as she didn't think Shiori was excellent, as she didn't tell her the books about fire trucks. Keima further added by saying if she is half-hearted, he'd send a complaint letter, to which Elsie asked to whom. Just then, the librarian girl brought a huge piles of books on the trolley, saying all 458 copies of books were about fire trucks. Keima was dazzled about the search engine that the library has, but the girl didn't say a word. Instead, she speaks in her mind that she remembered them all as she had read all the books in the library. But she realised bringing all these books could well be creepy as well. The girl continued to speak from her mind, and Elsie whispered to Keima that she isn't a very talkative person. The girl's monologue stated that she dislikes being around with people and that she'd be fine as long as there are books. Elsie was worried as this might become a difficult capture but Keima is more curious about what Elsie had been studying. {C} I Hope My Voice Reaches You Elsie wondered if Keima can befriend Shiori Shiomiya who is the current holder of the runaway spirit. But Keima replied it's difficult to know, but then said that there are rules for librarian girls. Saying "Listen carefully and you will hear the voice of the liberal art girls heart". Adding that although these types of girls are quiet, inside of their head, they think double the amount of average person. In the library during the lunch break, Shiori was collecting the books that are to be disposed of. As she tried to reach a book that was in a high place, she lost balance and was about to fall, but Keima came from behind and catches her. Shiori quickly got back on her feet, thinking from why Keima came and helped to if she should thank Keima or greet him. While thinking of such things, as Shiori didn't want to miss her chance in saying things, she said "Thanksconomics" instead of a simple "Thank you". Shiori became embarrassed and tried to avoid the scene, but Keima intervened and talked about how the books only take up space and should be digitized. Shiori lectured Keima in her thought, about the benefit of books but stops as she believed each was entitled to their own value and tried to leave yet again. However, Keima further irritated Shiori by saying that the books can be thrown away if you scan them. Shiori who was unable to held her anger, ran up to Keima and blurted out '"Stupid". Keima did not respond, while Shiori panicked and ran away. Keima returned to Elsie, who was still going through her pile of fire truck books. Elsie scolded Keima for saying that anyone who loves books would be angry at what Keima said and insisted that books have their advantages as well. Keima replied that he is only interested in the contents of books. Elsie felt that Keima did not need to pick a fight with Shiori. Keima said that because of the "fight", he was able to hear her monologue. As Shiori is a silent type, a normal conversation would not work. Shiori was upset at herself for calling Keima stupid when she thanked him before that. Since her childhood days, she had trouble expressing her opinion. She took the blame for breaking a vase and could not defend herself because she was not able to express herself. When others asked for her opinion, she took too long to respond. Shiori told herself that she did not need to be with people and would rather live in the world of books. Believing that he can now hear Shiori's inner voice, Keima burned with passion, thinking that he had made a breakthrough in the real world, doing what was thought to be impossible. The Infuriation and Understanding of the Librarian Keima and Elsie overheard the conversation of the library committee. They have decided to add a section for videos and CDs in the library. Though Shiori wishes to reject the decision, she was unable to speak her mind. Later on, Shiori passed by Keima, noticing that he was writing in a library book. When she confiscated the book, Keima reasoned that the information in the book was wrong, therefore he was correcting it. Though it was a reasonable reason, Shiori still thinks it's wrong to write in books. Keima then said, "If they can't edit it immediately, books are really useless." Infuriated, Shiori shouted "Idiot" into his ear and stormed off. The next day, Keima once again wrote in a book. Shiori saw this, and without hesitation, took the book from his hands. But this time the book was Keima's, for he said so. Embarrassed, Shiori started to think how to apologize, but on the outside she was telling Keima that he was restricted from the library. Keima noticed that Shiori was speaking out loud and points it out. Hearing this, Shiori stopped and ran off with Keima's book. The next day, Shiori watched Keima while talking to herself. Not noticing she was talking out loud, Keima pointed this out. As Shiori wondered why she was now talking out loud, Keima complimented that the library is a nice place. Shiori sat down and agreed with the statement. Suddenly, Keima introduced himself, and Shiori followed and left to go back to the reception desk. Keima then wondered what's the reason for Shiori's space in her heart, but as he approached the reception desk, he saw Shiori was looking at a hand-out. She then ripped the paper and walked away. After having Elsie restored the hand-out to it's original form, Keima declared that he has seen the ending. "Information about the disposal books, to open up space for the visual and audio booth...3000 of the books are going to be disposed for 2000 CDs and 1000 DVDs space..." Library Stronghold, the Courage You Need and the Jet Whistle... All the members from the library commitee were locked outside of the library and cannot enter the building. On the front entrance, they discovered a notice board showing Shiori's opposition of the new media booth. Keima Katsuragi, who was near the scene with Elsie, observed as the library committee began yelling at Shiori to open the door. Elsie was shocked to discover Shiori had locked the library, but Keima told her there were warning signs. Shiori, who had closed the library and locked herself in to protest, became worried about her actions, but was determined not to allow books to be thrown away so easily. Soon, a loud thud scared Shiori. Members from the committee were bashing constantly at the window behind Shiori and demanding her to stop this. As she shivered from fear, another scream from behind Shiori frightened her. As Shiori turned around, she saw Keima sitting on top of a bookshelf, who came to support her in protecting the quiet library. Shiori offered Keima a drink, and invited him to her small base, and thought of a topic to talk about. Just then, the lights turned off, caused by the head of library committee, who shut off the power supply. Meanwhile, Shiori, who was frightened, clinged onto Keima. As the two stared at each other, Shiori tried to get up, but disturbed a large number of books to fall on them , causing both Keima and Shiori to be trapped. Keima mumbled about how he wanted to be left alone, to which Shiori agreed and that Keima would understand as well. But Keima told Shiori that she was lying. In reality, Shiori wanted to talk to people, but became overly anxious of her peer's reaction. Shiori replied that anyone would feel the same, including Keima. Keima, in response, told Shiori that he didn't feel anything for the real world. Keima asked what Shiori was trying to protect, if she was trying to protect a "Place to hide" or the "Books she love". Shiori began to think of the reasons, thinking that she cares for books. But also wanted to talk with people about the books. However, Shiori said it's too late, saying that it's not possible as she was afraid. Shiori asked for the courage to interact with people, but believed that her voice cannot be reached. Just then, Keima pulled Shiori out from the rubble, and told Shiori that he will be her courage and gave Shiori a kiss. Moments later, the runaway spirit within Shiori escaped through the hole Elsie had made, only to be confined in a detention bottle. The library commitee soon managed to enter the building and began searching for Shiori. Category:Story Arcs